A World Without Fences
by Gemma Cane
Summary: "But out there, there's a whole world without fences. No walls or boundaries, no rules to stop us being who we want to be." And that was all that she wanted. A place where she could finally be free. Drabble, done for the Drabble Competition - Pair that character! and the Crayola Colours Challenge on WCFC.


**Colour: Wild Watermelon**  
 **Characters: Roxy, Ogron**  
 **Word Count (not including A/Ns): 735**

Roxy stood alone, dangerously close to the edge. And yet she felt safer than she had ever felt in her life.

The gentle, late summer breeze combed soft fingers through her magenta hair, as she looked down into the vast valley below the grassy hill she stood atop. The sky across the distant horizon was lightening as dawn spread her mighty wings, bathing everything in a pale, pinky-orange light.

Unmoving, Roxy continued to wait. Any moment now, and he would be here. He had promised. Worry of what she was about to do settled like frost in her heart. Would they get away with it? She was turning her back on everything, on every _one_. She shook her head, scrunching her eyes shut, closing her mind. Allowing her thoughts to slip away.

She was wrenched back into reality when the sound of heavy boots trudging up the hill reached her ears. Turning on her heel, Roxy came face to face with him, his wavy orange hair falling slightly across his face. He shot her his infamous smirk, the smirk she used to fear.

"I didn't think you would show." Ogron stated bluntly.

"Why not?" Roxy demanded, hurt that he had such little faith in her.

"After what I did, I-I didn't think you would ever come near me again. I wouldn't have blamed you." He hung his head, not meeting her eyes.

"Ogron, it couldn't have been helped." She took his hand in both of hers. "I'm okay, honestly."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and leant against his strong chest. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Ogron returned the hug, holding her tight.

Roxy flinched away suddenly, clutching her side.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?" Ogron sighed.

"It's getting better, it's just when people touch it." Roxy admitted, lifting one side of her shirt to reveal a blood stained bandage. "I'm healing."

"Roxy, look at what I did to you!" Ogron snapped.

"I said it's fine, we both knew this would never be easy!" Roxy matched his volume. "Our love shouldn't even exist! We both know that we can't be together, but we never let that stop us before."

He looked unconvinced, but thought better than to push it further.

"Alright then." He said stiffly. "If you're sure you're okay, let's go."

He took her hand and began to lead her down the hill.

Roxy pulled back. "Ogron..."

"Roxy, we talked about this. I don't like it anymore than you, but when I struck you with that attack, I realised I can't do this anymore! My brothers are hell-bent on killing you, and I'm not just going to stand by and do nothing whilst they destroy you!"

"But do we really have to _leave_?" Roxy whined.

"Roxy, let me see if I can get you to understand this." He spoke as if to a child, and Roxy crossed her arms and fixed him with a well timed glare. "Down there, beyond those distant hills, that's where we can be _free._ Back there," He turned to face where they had come from, back towards the town. "Lives hundreds of people who will never understand, who will stand in our way."

"Yes, I know but-"

"But out there, there's a whole world without fences, Roxy. No walls or boundaries, no rules to stop us being who _we_ want to be. Just imagine the possibilities! Isn't that what you want? For us to _finally_ stop the hiding and sneaking around?"

Roxy sighed, a small smile playing on her lips. "Yes...yes, of course that's what I want. There's nothing I could possibly want more."

She flung her arms around his neck, and he gently wrapped one arm around her good side and placed his lips against her cheek in a soft kiss.

"So we're doing this?" Roxy breathed, looking up into Ogron's face, her violet eyes huge and brimming with happiness.

Ogron nodded, holding her hand. "We're doing this."

He turned and headed down the hill, still clutching Roxy's hand.

Roxy followed him closely, letting all of her previous doubts fly away. Ogron was right. They couldn't keep hiding. They didn't need any more people to get hurt.

As they hurried down the hill, hurried away from all of their problems, from everything that held them back, the late summer breeze rippled through her hair, as dawn took flight in the ever brightening sky, washing everything in a warm yellow light.

 **A/N: Hello! Okay, so writing this I realised that Ogron is tough to write. Well, his gentler more romantic side is at least, so I apologise if he seemed a bit OOC. Also, this is my first drabble, and I struggle to write short, but I got there in the end :) Anyway, there are three other writers competing in the competition this week, and they are PhoenixxKnight, ShadeofLight and PierceTheVeils, so be sure to check out their drabbles when they're up, or even sign up too? There's still time, so feel free to enter. I know that Phoenix already has hers up, so go have a look! Thanks for dropping by and I hope you liked the drabble!**  
 **Gemma Cane xx**


End file.
